Squiggles
Squiggles is the playful, fun-loving tentacled squid-like doctor and manager of the Care Center in Cloud Nine. She is a Freak. Although she is actually a doctor, she prefers to be referred to as a nurse because she feels it sounds more friendly. Appearance Squiggles has the appearance of an anthropomorphic squid with a rounded face, smooth gray skin and 20 dark gray tentacles with purple undersides. She wears a white wide dress that is very wide at the bottom and tapers off at her slim body. The dress itself is made of a material that feels like smooth cotton, but it is re-enforced by a layer of carboard-like material underneath. She can store several appliances under her dress. Her dress leaves her shoulders exposed and is tied to her back. Her upper arms are exposed, and she wears big white gloves that reach up to her forearms. She has long, curly pink "hair" that feels like a stretchy rubber material, and her eyes are pink. She has a narrow, cat-like black sclera, a large pink iris and a wide, wiggly mouth. She is most known for wearing her signature white nurse hat with a pink horizontal line at the top, and a red cross sign on it. Personality Squiggles is extraverted and talkative, and loves socially interacting with others. She enjoys flattery and emotional closeness because it helps mend her secretly shattered self-esteem. Squiggles loves joking and playfully teasing others. She likes to tease someone else about something embarrassing or occasionally poke or tickle them. Whenever she playfully teases someone, it's clear that she is joking and actually really likes them. However, she is very emotionally aware, and she is extra careful with playfully teasing anyone sensitive such as Whimpers, Tangles or Arky. She is also possibly one of the most kinky freaks, quick to jump into bed for a cuddle or even erotic playtime. Squiggles is a neat freak, and loves when everything looks tidy and orderly. She is also extremely annoyed with anyone who does not shower sufficiently or who look scruffy, enough to actually tell them in private. Squiggles has little in the way of social barriers, and whatever she says to best friends is rarely filtered.. even to the point of accidentally leaking embarrassing secrets about someone else. At face value, she seems to be totally untouchable by insults, and comes up with some hilarious and sharp comebacks. However, the truth is that she is actually extremely sensitive, and she chooses to bottle it up because she doesn't want to give her "foes" satisfaction of seeing her angry or hurt. She builds up a lot of cold fury, and is very passive aggressive when she feels she has been wronged. However, if someone she considers a friend hurts her feelings, she is quick to sadly tell them that she feels hurt, without bottling anything up. Squiggles is very forceful with her friendship; to her, there's no such thing as "in-between" - to her, they're either best friends, or total enemies. Someone who is hesitant to tell her anything about them can quickly end up on the wrong side of Squiggles, because she quickly jumps to terrible conclusions when she is afraid or left in the dark about what someone is really thinking. Voice, Speaking habits & Examples * Normally, she speaks in an Americanized valley girl accent. * Out of habit, she occasionally injects the word "Like," before a phrase in a sentence. (Example: "I was thinking, like, that was dumb!") * She emphasizes things sometimes wtih a prolonged "so" (Example: "I am soooo in love with your shirt!") * When she's feeling horny, she doesn't do any of the above valley girl-ish speaking habits, and instead she naturally starts speaking with a suave, seductive voice. * Squiggles never swears or cusses, regardless of the situation. She also regularly manages to stay cool when involved in hurtful arguments, but she is able to quickly whip out some seriously hurtful insults, depending on whether the argument is with a friend or a foe. She rarely ever gets irritated, but when she does, her voice usually does not show it and she acts passive aggressively and confident. However, when irritated enough, her voice begins to show anger and disrespect. * Her usual tone of voice is very playful and friendly. Example phrases: # (playfully horny) ''"Made ya wet.." # ''(cheerful) ''"I like to squiggle and wiggle my tentacles to the beat!" # ''(friendly) "It's a secret!" (pause) "A super-friendship level secret! That means you CAN'T tell anyone! Not even if it'd be like, REALLY funny." # (playfully teasing someone interested in history) "Like, wow, you are soooo obsessed about history! That's like, all nerdyyy!~" '' (warm tone)'' "Tell me more about it, it's actually interesting to hear." # (playfully teasing) "Oh my! I'm not sure whether you're big, or just plain fat." (flirtatiously) "I'd say big.." # (playfully teasing a friend who dropped something) "Damnit! You're always dropping everything~" # (friendly) "Nurse will take care of ya!~" # (sarcastic) "Nice hairstyle. How do you get it to come out of the nostrils and ears like that? It's very charming, I'm sure you'll impress many people like that." # (smug and casual) ''"You think I'm uncultured? Hah! Bacteria is the only culture you'll ever have." # ''(unimpressed) "We can always tell when you're lying, Chompy. Your lips move." # (irritated) "Oh yeah?? I'm the one making all the mistakes? Oh my God, if you want to know all about mistakes, go ask your parents!" # (irritated) "''Unbelievable! How dare you call me a whore!? You better save your breath, pal! You need it to inflate the only date you'll ''ever be getting!"'' Motives Squiggles is driven to fight her Emotional Insecurity, by being with friends who love her, and by prying embarrassing or humiliating secrets about others to help her on her quest to finally find peace with her inner self. She sees secrets as a currency, and the more someone trusts her with a secret of theirs, the more she will return the favour and tell them something stupid or less than flattering about herself.. or others. In addition, Squiggles also is motivated by helping her friends - when she feels like someone has helped her feel better about herself, she feels indebted and wants to do everything to help return the favour a thousand times over. However, the total opposite is also true, in that she is also motivated to ruin the lives of anyone who hurt her feelings and made her feel ashamed of herself. For example, she wants to pay back Happy a thousand times over for being insensitive to her when she confessed a secret to him. Hobbies * [[Cuddle clubs|'Cuddle clubs']]: Her most favourite hobby. She enjoys the emotional closeness of hugging others on sofas or beds in quiet areas, and she especially enjoys this because people tend to confess deeper secrets when they are cuddling. She also loves cuddle clubs because they are a gateway to meeting new people for sexual encounters. * [[Individual Support|'Individual Support']]: As voluntary work, she provides psychological and emotional support Freaks who have been reported to have emotional problems. She enjoys this as it makes for some close friendships, and it allows her to have a reason to pry into people's personal lives. * '''Erotic play': Squiggles is very kinky, owing to the fact that even simply dragging her tentacles on the ground gets her aroused. * Internet spying: Squiggles has a whole online spy network where she tries to learn as much as possible about other freaks without asking them. She often tries to find which anonymous online identities her friends (and foes) go by. On rare occasions, Squiggles tempts Tangles to attempt to retrieve a piece of high-value information about others for her personal enjoyment, or to gain serious leverage over her foes to be able to blackmail them into a forced friendship. Demeanor Tiers Tier 1: Friendly Squiggles is very social, and is very friendly to strangers of all kinds. Tier 2: Affectionate * * Gossiping with her * * Accepting her invitations more often than not * Listening to her * Taking an active role in getting to know her Tier 3: Devoted * * Having enough memorable experiences with her * * Never breaching trust * * Sharing most of your secrets, except for the deepest ones * Revealing secrets about other people * Being "unfiltered" and saying ridiculous or shocking things that would normally result in being shunned by normal society * Always keeping her in the loop with new information Tier 4: In Love * * Revealing the most shameful or laughable secrets about yourself * * Showing her affection * * Comforting her for her insecurities * * Being healthy * * Boosting her self-esteem / comforting her shame * Sharing a fetish with her * Complimenting her looks once she trusts you and likes you as a friend * Standing close to her when she's talking * Being tall * Being strong * Occasionally doing something she desperately begs for Tier -1: Uncomfortable Anyone with the following risks causing Squiggles to subconsciously friend-zone them: * * Bad hygiene - particularly a turn off to Squiggles because she is both a doctor and very much interested in good hygiene * * Not willing to forfeit at least one shameful secret about yourself after some time * * Talking about the same thing over and over again * * Not being interested in what she has to say * Unhealthy traits / behaviours * Audible breathing * Too much avoidance of eye contact * Never smiling for a long time * Not having any hobbies * Complimenting her looks or taking an erotic interest in her without befriending her and forfeiting a shameful secret first * Appearing mysterious * Revealing a dangerous secret about yourself Tier -2: Silently begrudging * * Being passive aggressive * * Narcissism * * Declining her invitations too many times * * Responding badly to Squiggles' initial pressure to trade the first set of shameful secrets * Being "fake" and hiding true intentions * Turning everything into a competition * Being condescending * Sending mixed signals * Resistance to her flirting Tier -3: Vengeful * * Using blackmailing tactics on her or her friends * * Shaming her for one of her secrets * Spilling secrets without anything considerable in return Pre-freak History Her Pre-freak history is still being researched. Post-freak History Her Post-freak history is still being researched. Reputation Faction reputation Character relations Her Character relations are still being researched. Abilities Her Abilities are still being researched. Category:Characters Category:Freaks Category:Unique Freak